Pain and Grief
by IceElf2008
Summary: Legolas has been in the dungeons of his captors for so long, he is giving up hope for rescue. But will rescue ever come? And will it be in time?
1. Pain

**Pain and Grief**

Another shot of pain spread through his body as the whip connected once again with his abused back. The broken form that hung in chains let out a cry of agony, a twisted shriek that told the world his suffering for what it was. A last blow to his bare back and his tormentors stopped. He heard the footsteps leaving the room and the heard the door slam shut with a resounding clang. He tried to call out, to call his tormentors back if only so he was not alone. But that only came out as a whisper-his throat too dry for him to speak. Another door somewhere up the corridor slammed shut and he heard no more. In this dark cell he could not hear norsee anything. Indeed the only sounds he heard in this dark hole were when his tormentors came. Then he heard his own screams, the clanking of his chains, the swish of the whip and the laughing of those who had placed themselves above him.

Once things had been different, once he had been strong. He had been a prince of elves once, one of the more beautiful males of his kind. He had been adored by Mirkwood's people and adored more so by his father, King Thranduil, He had had friends-The sons of Elrond.

But they were all fading from his memory…

How long he had been here he knew not. Years had passed. By now his Father would have given up looking, as would the twins and Estel. He would be dead to them. They would have mourned him and gotten on with their lives. He was nothing to them now save a figure they once loved, who was their friend or son.

But he was not dead…

He lived.

Why then did no one come to save him? Did they really not care for him? Had they never loved him?

Were they glad he was gone?

All those he had loved had abandoned him to pain and misery for the rest of his immortal life.

Unless he chose to end it by giving into grief, a better prospect than living in this hell for eternity.

He closed his eyes and exhaled…but he couldn't give in…

For all he wanted to give in, a slender hope remained, maybe they were looking for him. Just maybe that could be true…

He couldn't give in now…not just yet. He could hope that maybe someone was searching for him, somewhere.

"Elbereth, hear my prayer. If anyone cares for me, guide those people to me. Please" he whispered his voice cracking from lack of water. "Please"

_And if they do not, let me die…_

At first for so long he had not screamed in pain, holding strong. But as the years passed and no one came, he slowly fell into despair

Now he was broken…

A fresh wave of pain spread across his body. Perhaps they were no more, maybe they too where all gone, Possibilities welled up in his head. He needed someone. Anyone now to comfort him…

"Ada…" he croaked tears welling in his eyes as he called for the one who would never come…

No one would come. Not ever, he was alone.

Tears fell faster as he realised there really was no hope anymore. They were gone, all gone…

He closed his eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep, shutting his eyes from the world, not wanting them open to the world.

In his sleep grief finally overcame him…

His tormentors did not return. They were slain that very night by many warriors from Mirkwood and Rivendell. Thranduil had never given up in his search, he had come for his son, to rescue him and take him home. But he would not find what he wished

The rescue had come too late for Legolas…

**The End**


	2. Grief

**Grief**

A top a hill Thranduil stood alone, tears rolling down his face. He had come to the end of his journey, in the castle below him was his son.

Legolas…

Part of him was trying to tell him Legolas lived, but in his heart, he wondered if his was true. The king did not want to know what lay in the castle below.

But he had to find out.

They attacked at sunset…

And as the sun disappeared in the west the battalion of elves from Mirkwood and Rivendell marched forth upon the keep.

They slew everyone there.

But they did not find what they wanted…

As they pushed open a cell door, they saw Legolas, hanging by his wrists from the ceiling naked and soaked in his own blood.

Thranduil cut his son down and held him. Tears rolling down his face, heart breaking sobs filled the room.

It took the elf king a moment to realise they were his own…

But all was not lost. Legolas, trully had not yet entered Mandos, and on seeing his Father tears fell from his eyes. "I'm sorry Adar" where the only words he spoke.

But behind him another voice spoke. "Return, Thranduilion. You have greater things to do. Without you and your Father, Middle Earth will die!"

"But I am dead" he whispered regretfully.

"No, your soul lingers here, but you are not dead. Not until you enter Mandos' gates or linger here too long are you dead"

Legolas nodded. "Thank you My Lady" he whispered walking back towards Middle Earth.

**The Real End**

I decided to give this story a happy ending, or a 'happyish ending' and I realised as this is pre-LOTR, Legolas couldn't really die. Not yet anyway.

And the line "Without you and your Father, Middle Earth will die!" is true, for without Thranduil, Mirkwood may havefallen, without Legolas, the fellowship may have failed.

Who can say what the untimley death of one individual can change about events that should happen?

Sorry, feeling very philosiphical then.

Anyway, Legolas came back, is that even possible? Well he did. XP He experienced a near death experience! He died, but decided to come back for his Adar!

Anyway I've waffled on for long enough!

Aranel

PS: I will be back with 'Dangerous Games soon...I'm about half way through it, but I keep getting sidetracked...


End file.
